Rape party
by Theanimemaster9000
Summary: This is a story of a teenage boy with a sadistic agenda. Rape all the girls he can find.
1. Chapter 1

We look into the eyes of a teenage boy with a sadistic agenda. He has always had a burning hatred for the most disgusting piece of garbage called woman. And what he couldn't stand was woman crying. He felt that they didn't have the right to cry.

And what he wants the most is to see women suffer. What he wanted was to rape girls and anime girls. He really wanted to, but the only thing stopping him was the law. If he could go to a place where he could do whatever he wanted, he would rape all the girls he saw. But sadly for him, that would never come to be. That is until today.

He may not look like it, he was a paranormal investigator. He was looking into the case of sachiko shinozaki. While looking into the case, it didn't take him long to figure out that sachiko was the real culprit. But he had no way to prove. While browsing on the internet for more cases, he came across Naho Saenoki blog. There he found The Sachiko Ever After Charm, and immediately made the connection. He bought the charm and called his sister as a tool to help him with the charm. He knew the charm would fail, and with that he could finely crack the case he has been working on for half a year.

His sister met him at his house and they began right away. He told his sister the instructions and they said for what they will remember for the rest of their lives. " Sachiko We beg of you" They both said at the same time twice in a row. After that they pulled apart the paper doll. The a few moments later, lightning struck and a huge earthquake struck their house. They stumbled and all the sudden it stopped. They got up and looked around the house to see that almost everything has been knocked down.

Then all of the sudden, a huge hole opened up on his floor. They both screamed and fell through the hole. "What the fuck!?" screamed the teenage boy. They had no way to catch themselves and they were in for a long fall.

He didn't know what hit him. When he came to he realized that he wasn't at his house anymore. Because as soon as he opened his eyes he saw he was in some kind of classroom. That's when he realized, he was in heavenly Host. "Yes! I knew the charm was real! Now all i have to do is find clues for the case and then i can go home." I began to laugh with insanity. Now he could get all the recognition he deserved. He couldn't be happier.

No wait….. There was something else. If he really did succeed, then he should be in a different space. Which meant that he was…..free. There was no police, no government, and no laws. He could finally do what he wanted. He started to grin madly. "I guess the investigation could wait a little…" He looked around found the door to get out of the classroom. He looked behind him as he closed the door. His sister wasn't with him. Good, he could act without hindrance. He walked out and looked around. If he was going to do what he wanted, he had to find his target first. He pulled out his camera he brought, and pressed record. He then walked being sure to not miss anything

As he continued to walk around looking for some girl to torture and rape. While he was walking around he heard some sort of cry coming from a short distance. He knew that cry, it was the cry of a woman. He smiled and started to run towards to where the cry came from. He couldn't wait to get his first rape.

2 minutes later

* * *

I'm so scared, i don't know what to do. I was separated with my classmate Yoshiki a while ago. I all alone now. While i was thinking, i heard the door i walked through open up. I gasped and turned to the sound. What i saw was a boy who seemed to be 16 years old holding a camera. I didn't know what to say to him so i asked in a quiet voice. " Who are you?" The boy just smiled and put his camera in his pocket. And then faster than i could react, he lunged at me with incredible speed. Before i knew it, i felt his fist connect with my stomach. I gasped out in pain and crouched down holding my stomach.

The boy who punched grabbed me by my ponytails and forced me to look at his face. With me looking at his face, i had a chance to look at his features. And what i saw terrified me. His once brown eyes turned red and showed a psychotic with a husky voice, he asked "What's your name?" I couldn't answer him. I was too scared at this point. This however seemed to piss him of. So he threw me to the ground and i cried out in pain. I slowly tried to crawl away forgetting that i could run. I felt him grab me by the shirt and lift me up. In a angry voice he said "If you want to be disobedient, i'll have to teach you to behave."

That sentence made my skin crawl. And then without any warning he attacked my lips and kissed me. I was shocked at this action. I tried to push him away, but he was to strong. I felt him slip his tongue into my mouth and explore every inch of my mouth. I felt him wrap him hands around my waist and deepen the kiss. This was so embarrassing. I was saving my first kiss for Mochida! But what happened next made my blood run cold.

His hand went up my skirt and unbuttoned my bra. Now i was terrified. I tried fighting back again and succeeded in slapping him across the face. He froze at this. I froze as well, did i piss him off? And with a low voice he whispered to me. "You hit me… just like her" I went stiff at this. I seemed to trigger some kind of flashback. But i didn't have time to realize this, because one second later he grabbed me by the shirt and yelled "You Fucking Whore!" and with that he punched me in the face as hard as a brick hitting the side of my head. I flew to the ground and looked up in a daze. Then the pain settled in and i moaned in pain. I didn't have to dwell on that pain for long, because he grabbed my hair and force kissed me again. I started to cry at this point.

He then forced me to take of my shirt and my bra. I was now half naked and showing my naked breast to a man i didn't know. He then started to caress my breast and kiss me at the same timeHe then gave up on the kiss and started to suck my nipple while rubbing my other breast. Now that my mouth was free, i had a chance to plea. Maybe i could reason with him. "Please stop. I don't want this!" But he didn't even slow down. I let out a moan from the unwanted pleasure. He then sat me up and snuck his hand up my skirt. He then started to rub my pussy outside my panties. I moaned even more. I didn't want this, but i was moaning like a bitch in heat. He then stopped his movements and asked me again. "What is your name?"

I looked to the side and answered " Ayumi Shinozaki…" The boy smiled " Well Ayumi-chan, are you ready to get raped?" I gasped at this. His smile widened. He started to unbuckle his jeans. Tears started run down my face even faster. I started begging him even more, i didn't want to lose my innocence, i started struggling again. But it was no use, he was too strong, he then too of my skirt and panties. Now i was completely naked. He them stood up and looked down at me. "Get on your knees." he ordered. He then unzipped his pants and showed me his hard member. "Now bitch, i want you to suck it like the horny bitch you are" I couldn't do it. I didn't want to taste his dick. It was to big, so i just stayed silent. He growled and grabbed the sides of my head and forced his dick in my mouth.

I gagged and choked on it. He started thrusting his hips and hit the back of my throat. Tears were pouring down my cheeks and i was blushing from the embarrassment. He was grunting and moaning from my blowjob. This continued for about 5 minutes before he reached his peak. "Get ready, i'm about to cum!" He yelled. I started to close my eyes. Then a minute later, he stopped and moaned. At that moment, i felt a warm liquid go down my throat.

I gagged and coughed as he came down my throat. After about 15 seconds, he sighed and pulled out of my mouth. I swallowed his cum and coughed. With that i tried begging again. "Sir p-please, don't do this" He grinned at this. "It's time for the main event.." He said with flirtatious voice. I went stiff at that. I started yelling this time. "No wait, please don't. I'm saving this for the guy i love!" But he didn't stop, he continued to get himself into position. I continued to yell and beg him. His dick was rubbing my pussy and getting ready to plunge it in.

"No please don't! I'm begging you!" He laughed at this. "DOn't back out now." I was still yelling and begging him not to do this. And with one swift motion he plunged into my pussy, tearing my hymen.

I yelled in pain and agony. This was the worst pain i have ever felt in my entire life. He laughed at my pain, and started thrusting his hips. I started thrashing. "Please take it out!" I pleaded. He laughed again. "Ha ha ha ha! Sorry, no way! This feels too good to stop now." He the thrusted even faster and harder. I started to cry out loud at this point. How couldn't i? I was being fucked by a man that i didn't even know and it hurt so much. But after a few minutes, the pain started to subside. Pleasure started to take over my entire body. I'm now moaning in pleasure and stopped moving. This continued for about 15 minutes. Just non stop fucking and moaning. I was still crying, and calling for help. Mochida, Yoshiki! Anyone, make this stop!

After about a minute, i heard him grunt. "I'm reaching my limit." Limit? What did that mean? He saw that i was confused and elaborated. "I mean i'm going to cum inside you." Cum? Wait, did he mean ejaculation!? No! I didn't want to get pregnant! " No wait! Please don't! I don't want to get pregnant! Please!" But he didn't stop thrusting. I started begging even more. " please! I'll do whatever you want! Just cum outside! Outside!" He then started thrusting with even more ferocity. "I'm cumming!" he yelled. I started thrashing again. "No, please!"And with one final thrust he pierced my womb and warm thick ropes of cum started coming inside. "Nooooooooo!" I yelled. He quivered as he came inside me. But that wasn't the worst of it. Because as soon as he came inside me, I squirted my juices all over his dick.

I was mortified at this. He was surprised at this too. But he got over it quickly. He smiled like the devil and said "You came didn't you? Ha, what a filthy slut are."

Of course, i had to tell him that he was wrong. "N-no! I"m not a slut." He then started rubbing my clit. I moaned in pleasure at this action. But he did something else that shocked me. He put his finger up my ass and started rubbing. And the second he started thrusting, came on his fingers. I gasped in pleasure. But he didn't stop there. After i came down from my orgasm, started licking my pussy. I was now moaning non stop. A minute later i reached my climax. "No, s-stop. Please! Or i'll c-cum again!" he giggled again. "Go ahead and cum. I'll let you." I screamed in ecstasy and came all over his face. He licked up all of my juices.

I was panting in exhaustion. He smiled and zipped up his pants. He picked up my clothes and stood up. Put them in his bag and picked me up. Put me on his back and gave me a piggy back ride. He then massaged my butt cheeks and i moaned. But i couldn't react because i had passed out from my back to back orgasms. He then started walking towards the second building and took me to a science room. Cum and blood was dripping from my pussy.

He then started tying me to the table. It was at this point that i had woken up and saw where i was. He looked down at me and grinned. "Don't worry, once i have raped all the other girls in this school, i'll come back and show you something even more pleasurable." i blushed and he turned away and left me there. I didn't know what to do. I was alone and had no way of getting of here. Well, i might as well get some sleep and regain my energy. When thought about what had happened, i started crying again. I was defiled by a stranger and couldn't do anything about it.

Why? Why did this have to happen? I was a good girl and i was punished for unknown reason. With these thought in mind i fell into a sleep filled with nightmares of the same man raping me over and over again.

* * *

I couldn't be more happy. Finaly, woman finally knew what it was like to suffer. And it was pleasurable for me too. I laughed at this. So, who was next? I pulled out my camera and started recording again. Then went i walked in a random direction. I couldn't wait until i found my next victim.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been awhile since i raped that girl named Ayumi. It was a lot of fun, and i was itching to do it again. Maybe after i have raped all the other girls, i could finally get revenge on my sister. She's such an idiot. She had no idea about my true feelings. Humans are so easy to manipulate. Ever since i that day when she ruined my life, i've been waiting to take my revenge. But to do that, i had to gain her trust. After the incident, i've acted nice to her. Hoping she would let her guard down around me. It took awhile, but now she completely trust me. Bu it wasn't just one bad day that made me grow up with such hatred for her. She has always bullied me for her being " moms favorite child" I hated her for that.

Anyways, i'm still searching for my next victim. So i started to sing my favorite tune. "When i was a boy my mother often said to me. Get married son, and see how….happy you will be. I have looked all over but no girlie can i find. Who seems to be just like the little….girl i have in mind. I will have to look around,until the right one i have…..found. I want a girl…..just like the girl, that married dear old dad." I continued to sing my heart out until i heard a male voice behind me. "Um,hello?" i quickly turned around, ready to fight for my life.

I put my camera in my pocket and got into a defensive stance. But what faced wasn't a foe wanting to claim my life. It was a teenage boy who looked to be at least the same age as me. And a little girl who was holding onto his arm for dear life. I relaxed my stance, but stayed tense, just in case. The boy who spoke before, spoke again. "S-sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

I raised an eyebrow. What was he apologizing for? I dismissed the thought and asked him "who are you two?" He then introduced themselves. "My name is Satoshi Mochida. And this is my little sister Yuka." Mochida? Haven't i heard that name somewhere before? And the the little girl. Just looking at her was making me excited. I think that she will be my next victim. But looking at her, she seemed like the shy and easily scared type. I'll have to think of a way to break her, like i did ayumi. I didn't hate men, but if i can use satoshi, I can really destroy her spirit.

With that decided, i had a plan. "Would you two like to work together? I asked with hope in my voice. If the plan was going to work, i needed them with me. "They looked up at me and with shocked faces, the girl asked. "Really, you'll go with us?" I smiled at her and replied "yes. I think the living should stick together as much as possible" The boy's eyed widened at my reasoning. "So you have seen the dead bodies." I looked at him with a series expression. "Yes, i have. So what do you guys say?" They both looked at eachother and nodded. I inwardly grinned.

"Okay, we'll go with you." Satoshi said. I smiled at his answer. "Alright let's go. I'm sure we'll find a way out sooner or later." I turned around and started walking. They came up behind me and started walking with me. I pulled out my camera and started recording again. We continued on for a while. This was good progress. I now only needed one more girl and i could execute my plan. I couldn't wait to begin!

* * *

We've been walking for a while now. The guy we ran into hasn't said anything to us. And something feels off about him. Why did he have a camera with him? Did he come here on purpose? No, he couldn't have. Why would anyone want to come here voluntarily. But i was still suspicious. I looked at my little sis yuka worriedly. I'm worried for her safety. Based on the few spirits we ran into, we couldn't contact our friends in any way. That made me worried about the others. I hoped naomi and the others were okay.

I had to stay strong though. If i started to panic, Yuka would too. And that's the last thing i wanted. We needed to stay calm. For her sake, and mine. But if we're going to survive, we need to share information with each other. So i looked at um….wait, what was his name. He didn't tell us. "Um, excuse me. But could you tell us your name?" He looked at me shocked. Uh oh, did i offend him somehow? "You want to know my name?" i was confused at this. Was asking for a name foreign to him? He must not have a lot of friends. So i explained to him " I just wanted know is all. If i'm going to get your attention, i would like to know your name."

He stared at me and smiled. "Well, if you want to know, my name is Cruzin. Nice to formally meet you Satoshi-kun" I smiled at his answer. He seemed to trust us, which was good. Yuka smiled at him too. "Nice to meet you too, Cruzin-san" He smiled down at her and shook her hand. Now i know this is crazy, but for a split second, i swear on my parents honor that i saw his eyes turn from brown to red. I didn't say anything though. It was probably just my imagination anyway.

"Well now that's out of the way, let's g a move on. We can't waste anymore time." I nodded to him. I agreed with him. We had to find a way to contact our friends as soon as possible. We continued on our path. Naomi, Class Rep, Shishido sensei. We're coming for you!


	3. Chapter 3

We've been walking for who knows how long. Satoshi and Yuka have been making small talk with me, but i decided to keep my past a secret. So i told them white lies while telling them some of the truth. If i wanted my plan to work, they couldn't know about me. But while i was in my thoughts, Yuka suddenly let out a whimper and held the place between her legs. I raised an eyebrow. Did she have to go to the bathroom? Satoshi looked at her worried. "Yuka, do you need to go to the bathroom? He asked. She looked to the side and blushed. "Yeah, can we stop at a bathroom? Satoshi bent down so that he was the same height. "I'm sorry Yuka, but all the bathroom's are blocked off" i told her suddenly interrupting him. He looked at him with a sweat drop. "Really?" He asked me. I nodded at him. "We need to get to the other building and use the bathroom there." Satoshi nodded and got up. He took Yuka's hand and asked her "Can you hold it a little longer?"

She nodded and looked up at me. "Can we hurry up please?" She asked. I glared at her for a split second but then put on my mask. "Of course we can. Come on Satoshi, let's go." He nodded again and walked ahead of me with Yuka next to him. I stayed still for a moment, trying to think of a way to separate yuka and Satoshi. If i could do that, yuka would be mine, ripe for the taking. licked my lips at the thought. So i ran, trying to catch up to them. But i froze when i heard a voice behind me. It was a child's voice, but it sounded like some grown up talking like a sinister kid. "You're having fun aren't you?" The voice asked.

I turned around and got into a fighting stance. This kid looked….horrible. She wore a ragged red dress and had a dark mark around her neck. But what disturbed me the most was her smile. It looked like a combination of amusement and evil. I started sweating in fear. Something told me that this child could kill me if she wanted to. "Who are you?" i asked her, my voice shaking a little. Her smile widened if that was even possible. "Who i am is not important, but what i'm interested in you." You're the first human to do something like this. You came here on purpose didn't you?" she asked me in a giddy voice.

I didn't answer her. I don't know why, but something was holding me back. It couldn't be fear could it? "That's fine. You don't have to answer me. I already know the truth. I don't know why you came here, but what you need to know is that i'm trying to help you." I raised my eyebrows at this. She wanted to help me? Why? What's her motive? She saw my confused expression and explained. "Haven't you felt the atmosphere change after you "meeting" that girl? She asked me. I raised my head and looked around. She was right, the air is different than before. Was i too giddy about raping ayumi that i didn't notice. She smiled again and said " I teleported you to a different closed space so that you could meet those two. Didn't you think that meeting them was a little too perfect?

I thought about what she said and found that she was right. She really did help me. I looked down at here "Why are you helping me? I asked her. She looked up at me. "Because i want your help." She answered me. She wanted my help? What could i possible do to help her? "I want you to become a gear instead of those three and help me kill everyone. And you can have your own fun and do whatever you want. She finished with a proud smile. I looked down at her and thought about her offer. It was tempting, and my desire for blood was stirring. Imagine all the fun i could have. I let a smile cross across my face. There didn't seem to be any draw backs to this deal. With that final though, it was decided. I bent down to her level and held out my hand. "You got yourself a deal." She grinned and shook my hand. "Very good. Now go on and catch up to those other two and we will see each other very soon." I gave a bow with a smile "As you wish." I ran off into the distance with a wide grin on my face. While i was running ahead, the girl i met seemed to just stand there with a smile. "I knew he would agree to it. Now all i have to do is wait until he lets his guard down, and then i can kill him. No one will ever know the truth."

She laughed one more time before she dissapered into thin air. Meanwhile i was in my own thoughts. "I figured she would appear sooner or later. Sachiko Shinozaki, you can't fool me!"I thought with a inner laugh. I continued to run and finally caught up to them. "Satoshi wait up!" I yelled out to them. Good thing i ran, they were right infront of the double doors that led to the second building. I ran up to them and stopped to catch my breath. "where were you?" Satoshi asked me. I looked at him and replied "I was investagating something. Sorry i took so long." I apologized with a bow. "Satoshi became flusterd. "Please raise your head. Don't bow at me!"he pleaded. I rose my head saying sorry for that. Satoshi was a kind guy, i respected that. I gained a serious face "Alright, let's go." I told them. they nodded and opened the door. I was about to follow them when i noticed something. Why was the door here. Wasn't i in a different space a few moments ago? Did Sachiko change the closed spaces again? But then i realized something else. if we were in the same closed space as before, then that means Ayumi was here too. "Oh no! I completly forgot about her. If they find her it's all over. No wait, it's fine. i locked the door and there was no way of getting in.

I sighed in relief. With that in my mind, i followed them. We went across the walkway and Yuka whimpered at the dead bodies. I iddn't balme her accually. If i came here with no knowledge before hand, i would probably be scared too. As were walking across, yuka let out a moan. "Oni-chan, I can't hold it anymore!"She yelled. I inwardly groaned. She really couldn't hold it anymore. Satoshi looked down at her. he seemed to be thinking about something. "Yuka, do you have to go really bad?" he asked her. she nodded and i thought that this was getting pathetic. "alright then, you go outside and me and Cruzin will wait for you inside the second building." he finished. I thanked him in my head smililing. with them seperated, i could finally get my prize. "Okay, but please son't leave me." She begged us. satoshi bet down to her and hugged her. "Don't worry, i would never leave you. You do your buisness and we'll be waiting, okay? he finished by kissing her on the forhead. She blushed and nodded at him. I couldn't help but feel a little jelous. Why couldn't my sister treat me like that. I immedietly got rid of the thought. Now was not the time to be thinking like that. Satoshi let go of Yuka and she began hopping over the fence. "Come on, Let's give Yuka some privacy." I nodded and followed him to the other building.

I closed the door behind me and waited for yuka to be done. Satoshi looked worried but seemed to be keeping his cool. I froze when i heard a giggle and faced that direction. Before i could do anything, she snapped her finger and Me and Satoshi both gave a yell in surprise. Before we knew it, we dissapered and Yuka was left alone. Little did i know, That this was the beginning of my most pleasurble experience yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone. this isn't a Chapter update. I going to put this story on hold and plan out some things. And i kinda can't finish this at the moment anyway do to unforeseen circimstances. So until next time! Continue to give me your review ntil i delete this update.

Also sooner or later, i will explains Cruzin's backstory and his hatred for woman. It's going to be fucked up so prepare yourselves.


	5. Chapter 5

Where the fuck am I? that's the first question i ask my self when i open my eyes. I looked around and tired to regain my bearings. "Where am i? Is this Sachiko's doing?" I asked myself. But i was suddenly taken out of my thoughts when i heard a loud pitched scream. It was from a girl. I smiled and ran to where the cry came from. I think i found my next rape victim. The cries got louder and louder the closer i got. I could now tell what this girl was saying. "Seiko!" The girl screamed. I picked up the pace and ran up a set of stairs. Finally i made it to where the cries were coming from. I snuck into bathrooms and peeked inside. It was a girl with neck length brown hair and a school uniform. I looked closer and saw her body. she had big breast and a nice plump ass. I licked my lips and made my move. I put on a gentle face and asked in a quite voice. "Are you okay?" She gasped and turned around. she seemed to be horrified about something. She let out a whimper and started crying again. I was feeling horny watching this. I couldn't wait to make her mine. But i had to keep up with my facade. "What's wrong?" i asked.

She sniffed and looked up at me. "M-my friend is dead." Dead? How did that happen and how did she know. I looked over to the open bathroom stall and walked towards it. What i saw shocked me. I girl with orange hair was hanging from a nose with dead eyes. My jaw dropped at this. i have never seen a fresh corpse before. I continued to look at her and studied her. she seemed to have been crying before she died and her eyes and mouth were wide open. Like she saw something terrible before she died. My eyes narrowed and looked at her hands. Her fingers were covered in blood. I'm not sure but, it seemed like she was clawing at the rope before her body gave up. Call me crazy, but i don't think this was suicide. It looked like she was murdered. I looked down at her friend, who was still crying. I knelt down to her and put my hands on her shoulders. she flinched and looked up at me with tears flowing down her face. I hid a smirk and asked her "What's your name?" she sniffed and answered "Naomi Nakashima" she said with a broken voice. I smiled gently at her. "Well Nakashima-san,would you like to work together. I believe i can help you find your friends." She looked up with a little bit of hope in her eyes. "You know where Satoshi is?!" she yelled/asked me. My eyes widened. This must be one of Satoshi's Classmates. I inwardly grinned and told her. "Yes i do, i was walking with him and his sister until we got separated." She now stopped crying and faced me and her hands and knees "Please help me find them,I don't want to be alone" She yelled. I smiled and took her hand "Don't worry, I'm sure we will find them."

She hugged me and wept into my shoulder saying thank you over and over again. I smiled and pat her back. But on the inside i was laughing up a storm. This girl had no idea what was in store for her. And i knew just the way to break her. She let go and stood up with me. I looked back at her friend's corpse and asked "Do you think we should cut her down?" She looked at me surprised. "I mean we shouldn't just leave her there. I'm sure she wants to rest easy. she nodded and we went to untie her body. We put her outside the bathroom. She seemed more peaceful and Naomi looked more relaxed too. I looked at her and said "Let's go look around. I'm sure you don't want to see her anymore." She let out a weak yes and we walked away. We were now walking and asking each other about ourselves. I chose to not to tell her everything just like with Satoshi and Yuka. I was trying to sure press my laughter, I couldn't wait to rape her. I just had to wait to knock her out and then i could make my move. I then suddenly got an idea. " Hey Nakashima-san? Let's try the nurses office. I have a good feeling." I told her. She looked at me and seemed uncertain about that though. I told her that there was nothing to worry, i wouldn't let anything happen to her. She seemed to believe me and we headed to the Nurses office. We went down the stairs and went past the bloody hallway and went into the office. Naomi let out a shudder and froze. I smirked and made my move. I ran up behind her and knocked her out by chopping her on the neck. She gave a gasp and fell to the ground. I laughed and got to work. I took of her shirt and bra and tied her up. I got out mu camera and set it down next to the bed. I took of my jacket and let out a smile. Now all i had to don was wait until she woke up.

I must have been sitting there for fifteen minutes until i heard her groan. I sat up and waited her to open her eyes. She finally opened her eyes and looked around. "Where am i?" She asked her self. She then looked down and saw she was topless. She blushed and tired to cover up, but she realized that her arms were tied up. She let out a shriek and look around again. She then saw me looking at her and blushed even deeper shade of red. I smiled in glee at her situation. "Hello there Naomi-chan" I said in a sing song voice. Her eyes widened in shock. "Cruzin, what's going on. Why am I tied up?" She asked question one after another. I gave a loud booming laugh. Her mouth gasped at this, It seems like she was starting to understand what was going on now. "Sorry Naomi-chan, but it seems that I can't help you anymore. I have something else in mind, Something that will feel good for the both of us. She seemed puzzled for a moment, so I helped her understand. I leaned on top of her and gave her a kiss on the lips. She gasped and tried to break free, but she was tied up and couldn't move, So she just laid there and was forced to give in to the kiss. I snuck my hand up her skirt. She gave a yelp and again tried breaking free. I left her lips, leaving a trail of saliva. "What do you think your doing?!" She yelled at me with an angry expression. I gave her a blank stare. Did she really just yell at me? I walked up to her and gave her a punch to the gut. She let out a yell of pain. This made me excited. She was in pain, but now it was time for her to feel even more. I started Kneading her breast. I then started suck her nipple and groped her but outside her panties. She let out a moan of pain and pleasure. After a few minutes, I stopped and told her to flip over so her ass was in the air. She stated to plead and i lost my temper and slapped her face. She let out a yelp in pain and started crying. I smiled and repeated my demand . She finally complied and turned over, tears in her eyes.

Her ass was now facing my face and was ripe for abuse. She let out a whimper and started telling me to stop. I responded with a smack to the ass. She let out another yelp. I yanked down her panties and looked at her bottom. She started to plead again. "Cruzin-kun, please stop. I'll do whatever you want." She said with even more tears in her eyes. I started getting hard at this. "You will address me as Sama understand?" I told her. She gave me a nod. "Please Cruzin-sama, If you let me go, I wont tell anyone. Please have mercy" She begged me. I let out a sinister chuckle. "What exactly can you offer me?" I asked her. She seemed surprised at this. She seemed to be thinking of something to give. I took her silence as an answer. So I bent down and was now looking at her pussy. She seemed to be slightly wet. I smiled and put my tongue to her folds. She let out a yell of pleasure as I licked her pussy. She have now gone still and closed her eyes. I started rubbing her clit while licking her. She lifted her ass higher at this. she has now giving up moving and now completely still. I started unzipping my pants and whipped out my dick. I was now hard and ready to rape her. I stopped licking her and put my dick to her pussy. She let out a gasp at this. "Wait please don't do THAT! This is too far!" she yelled at me. I ignored her and began pushing. She kept on saying please don't do this over and over again. I had now got my dick half way in her pussy. She started crying again and yelling in pain. I soon felt a barrier and knew it was her hymen. Naomi felt that and pleaded on last time. "Please wait Cruzin-sama, I'll do whatever you want, just please don't rape me!" I smiled and bent down to her ear and whispered "No Mercy"

Her eyes widened and I finally pushed all the way in, breaking her hymen as well as taking her virginity. She let out a yell In pain and I started thrusting. She was now crying and in pain and begging me to take it out. I grunted and told her that it was too late for that now. Blood coated my penis and her juices were too. I leg out a laugh and yelled at her saying now she know the Pain of being raped and not being able to have your first time with someone you love. She cried even more at that and started to try and get loose. But she failed. She then tried calling for help. And she surprised me with the name she called out. "Satoshi, please help me!"she yelled. I froze mid thrust and stared at her. She jus called for help and it was Satoshi of all people. I started glaring at her and with the the loudest yell I could muster, I told her "YOU have no right to beg for help!" I then started thrusting even harder and faster.

She let out a yell of pain and pleasure again. I then started playing with her asshole and rubbed her clit. Naomi moaned I. extacy and stopped struggling. I smiled and continued to fuck her brains out. She then resorted to weakly begging for forgiveness. I let out a chuckle and slammed my hips to her ass. I did this for about 20 minutes. Just non stop fucking and her begging. It was at this point where i started to reach my limit. So I told her with a moan "I"m going to cum inside soon." She widened her eyes and started struggling again. I picked up my past and was soon ready to unload into her. "Please don't" She begged me. I then suddenly got an idea. So I stopped and looked at her. "Turn around." I told. She did so with tears in her eyes. But had a little hope because I stopped. "I won't cum inside you if you promise to be my slave." I told her. She let out the biggest smile I have ever seen.

"I promise, so please just don't cum inside me" She pleaded. So I pulled out and gave her a smile. She gave a huge sigh of relief and thanked me over and over again. I grinned and suddenly plunged back into her depths. She yelled in surprise. "Wait, you said you'd stop." I looked down at her and said, "Well if your my slave, I can do whatever I want to you." She glared at me and yelled "You liar" I picked up the pase and told her I was cumming. "No please don't! Cum outside, please!" she begged me. I ignored her and came inside her pussy. "Noooo!"


	6. Chapter 6

I screamed as he came inside me. His hot sperm was filling me to the brim. My womb was being filled with his hot cum. _"He came inside me. Even though I begged him not to. I'll get pregnant!_ I thought in horror. I didn't want to get pregnant. I heard Cruzin laugh as he pulled out of me. His cum poured out of my pussy. This sensation was too much for me and I squirted all over his cock. I let my head fall to the bed in exhausting. I heard Cruzin laugh and mock me for cumming. "Ha, you came. What a whore you are." He said to me. I lifted my head so I could respond to him. "F-fuck you Cruzin." I cursed at him. He scowled at me and growled. But then he smiled and got up. I looked behind me as he went into his bag and pulled out something that made me blush ten fold. He pulled out a 10 inch vibrating dildo. He then doused it in my juices and inserted it into my pussy. I moaned as he plunged it deeper into me. But i screamed in ecstasy as he flipped on the vibrator and it vibrated in my pussy. I moaned in pleasure as he thrusted it over and over again. "W-ait. This is too much. Please take it out!" I screamed at him. But instead of it being taken out, I felt another vibrator. Go into my ass. And he started the vibrator. My eyes were now wide open and and my mouth was creating drool, going down my chin. He then put duck tape around mu mouth so I couldn't scream and put a blindfold over my eyes. He then knocked me out and my head crashed onto the bed. My last thought was asking, no begging for help. _"Satoshi, please help me."_

* * *

I saw Naomi fall unconscious. I smiled at what I did. Another girl raped and marked off my list. Put there was one last thing to do. "Sachiko, come out please." I asked into the school. I then felt a presence behind and there she was. Sachiko Shinozaki, the devil herself. She let out a smile and gave me a mock bow. "Well if it isn't Cruzin. What can I do for you as the moment?" She asked me. I looked down at her and told her my plan. "Sachiko, I want you to erase her memories of me doing this to her. No, I want her memories erased of ever meeting me." She raised an eyebrow at me. "Why would you want that? Don't you want her to remember this, to scar her for life. Just like you?" I frowned at her. How did she know about that? She probably looked into my memories and found out about my past. "Yes i do, but if I'm going to continue with my plans, I need her memories erased. And if you do that, than the real fun can begin." I told her with a smirk. Her smile widened at this. She seemed to really like this. So she snapped her fingers and Naomi let out a moan in her state of unconsciousness. I smiled at Sachiko and thanked her. "Thank you Sachiko. I promise you will love what i'm going to do next." I leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She looked up at me puzzled. But also had a small blush on her cheeks. She crossed her arms and looked away huffing. "What do you think you're doing Cruzin?"She asked me. I smiled at her. I liked this girl and I has plans on making her mine. I got up and asked her one last thing. "Can you send me back to the Space i was in before. And also erase Ayumi's memories just like you did Naomi?" She seemed confused but didn't question me. She once again snapped her fingers and i felt a weird sensation in my chest. "Also, before I go, I want you to release Ayumi from her bounds and put her back where i first met her. That way, she will think that nothing is wrong." I told her. She nodded and I disappeared into thin air. Going to another Closed Space. I could finally put my plan into phase two. Now the ultimate Pleasure will begin!

* * *

I woke up in the same place i was in before. The first thing i looked at was my bag. Ayumi's clothes were gone. Good, she was where I wanted. I pulled out my camera and started walking to the other building. I needed to find Yuka, and then I could begin. As i was walking, i saw many corpses and letters left behind the dead. I made sure to catch them on my camera and got them in great detail. Finally, after walking for what seemed like forever, I reached the double doors to the other building. I opened the doors and entered the other building. It was the same as it was before. That means that I knew where i needed to go. But for some reason, my gut was telling me to hurry and find her. So I started going to a run and up the stairs. While running up, i heard two voices. Both of them were male. I quickened my pace and went through the door frame. What i saw surprised me. It was two males. One with a blazer on his shoulder,and the other one actually wearing their blazer. One was also significantly taller than the other. They didn't seem to notice me yet. So I called out to them "um, excuse me?" They both turned around alarmed. The smaller boy, gave a small yelp. The other one, seemed to be ready to fight. I quickly took note of this.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. My name is Cruzin, a person trapped her, just like you. Nice to meet you." I told them as friendly as possible. They seemed to relax at my attitude. The shorter seemed to recover first. "Well, nice to meet you too Cruzin. The name is Kurosaki Kenuske." The boy introduced himself. The taller boy gave a smile "My name is Kizami Yuyya. Nice to meet you Cruzin-kun." I smiled at him. I then looked at both of them "Sorry to cut this short, but have you seen a girl in a blue smock. Shoulder brown hair, and likes calling for her oni-chan a lot." They both looked at me in surprise. "You mean Yuka?" Kurosaki asked. I looked at him in shock. "you've seen her?!" He nodded and told me that she was with them, helping her find her brother. I deeply inwardly scowled at this. This was just perfect. If Yuka is with these guys, then, I couldn't use her like I wanted. Well, I'll just have to improvise. And somehow knock these two out somehow. But now I couldn't seem suspicious. "Okay, that's good, where is she." I asked them.

"Yeah, she's in the bathroom. Were waiting for her." Kizami answered me. I nodded. I asked them if I could stay with them. They agreed and I stood next to them, waiting for Yuka. For now, I had to think of another plan. Just you wait Yuka!

Heheheheeh...Hahahahahahah!


	7. 7

Hello everyone. i want to make this chapter to say I'm sorry. i have not been writing because i don't have a computer to write on. I'm actually writing on my phone right now.

So again, i want to say sorry and expect to see more content in the future.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, i wanted to post this and say that i finally have a computer to type on again. But the sad news is (if you can call it that) i am re writing all my stories except the danganronpa one. I am doing this because i want all my stories to connect to each other. And really, to me these are very rushed and i am not happy with them. So am keeping these up until i rewrite the stories entirely.

Sorry again, hopefully it is worth the wait.


End file.
